


Ass, Ass baby

by SargentCorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Multi, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Arthur gets his ass complemented on by everyone but Jack.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Van der Linde Gang
Comments: 27
Kudos: 93





	1. Charles - Tilly/Mary-Beth/Karen/Sadie - Javier

**Author's Note:**

> And to think this fic started because I like watching Arthur's ass jiggle in saddle.

**Charles**

The snow crunched under their horses as they headed back into the Grizzlies. It wouldn’t be Charles’s first choice for hunting, however, the deer and rams on the mountains' slopes were easier to track in the pristine snow. But Arthur wanted Charles to teach him a little more about hunting before he tried hunting in forests by himself. So, they packed up their horses, and Charles followed Arthur into the biting cold wind of the Grizzlies.

But Arthur wasn’t the only thing he was following. Charles couldn’t keep his eyes off the sway of Arthur’s ass in saddle. While his ass wasn’t the thickest he’d ever seen, it certainly complemented Arthur’s already well-built body. Well-sculpted in such a way, Charles wanted to run his hand across it and see if it was smooth as it looked.

Taima nearly slamming into Lady brought him back to the present. He glanced up to see Arthur staring at him in concern. “Charles, you good? I was asking you where we should start.”

Clearing his throat, Charles nodded. “Yeah. I’m good.”

“You sure? You looked contemplative…” Arthur said slowly, unsure if Charles would let him go on. Smiling, Charles kicked Taima forward to stand beside Arthur.

“I was distracted by that finely sculpted ass of yours, Arthur,” he grinned watching his companion go bright red. Arthur then proceeded to dip his head forward to cover his face with his hat. Laughing loudly at the sight, Charles went on as he pressed Taima forward again, “Let’s go get us some meat, Arthur.”

**Karen/Tilly/Mary-Beth/Sadie**

Clemon’s Point wasn’t too bad of a camp. The air was hot thick, but the water was nice and cool for an after chores dip. Something Arthur was planning to take advantage after he finished hauling hay from John’s tent to the horses. He was walking by the girl’s tent when he heard a low whistle from Karen. Turning, he saw her, Tilly, Mary-Beth, and Sadie huddled beside each other, faces red from laughing.

“Oh, don’t stop us from your chores, Arthur,” said Karen with a laugh. “We was just admiring the view.”

Arthur glanced around before asking, “The view?”

“Yeah,” Tilly giggled while Mary-Beth hiding her face behind her book. “It’s quite the jiggling one.” Her words make the group burst into more laughter and leaving him even more confused.

“You got a fine ass, Mister Morgan,” Sadie rasped out between bouts of laughter. The complement brought heat to the tips of his ears, and he had to duck his head. Although he couldn’t help the slight smile on his face as he rubbed the back on his neck.

**Javier**

Since Hosea had taught him, fishing was one of the things he loved since joining the gang. It was a great way to get away from camp when he needed a break from the hustle and bustle of camp life. And it gave him a moment’s peace, a peace to pretend he was back in Mexico with his family. And that everything was alright, and that he wasn’t on the run for his life. And that his family was safe and sound.

However, there was another reason he found himself enjoying fishing. Fishing with Arthur where he could watch the man’s ass sway with each movement. And how sometimes he could freely look under the guise of making sure Arthur was catching fish alright. Sculpted finely for the body it was attached to, Javier found himself often gazing towards Arthur’s ass cheeks wondering how it’d feel to pinch the skin with a cheeky smile attached.

And when they had gotten to the fishing spot Javier had found earlier, he found his gaze slipping to Arthur’s ass he walked slightly ahead of Javier. The lure of Arthur’s ass called to him, and he wanted to honestly pinch his ass. But before he could fantasize further, he slammed into the back of Arthur.

“Sorry, Javier,” Arthur apologized steadying him.

“It’s all good, Arthur.” He glanced around the area. “Already here, huh.” He saw Arthur’s brows furrow in confusion.

“Yeah?” he questioned sounding confused. “Was you lost in your thoughts or something?”

“Yeah.” Javier laughed rubbing the back of his head. “That ass of yours could cause a man to crash into something, such as your back.” Red flushed over Arthur’s face and he looked away from Javier. Grinning, Javier chuckled with a shake of his head. “Was also wondering how it’d feel to pinch it.” A choked sound left Arthur’s mouth making Javier laugh harder.


	2. Swanson/Strauss - Uncle/Pearson - Micah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : )

**Swanson/Strauss**

Arthur was placing down a sack when he heard Swanson drunkenly stagger toss him. Sighing, he watched passively as the priest’s hands landed on his chest. Steadying him, Arthur commented, “Maybe you ought to lie down, Swanson.” But the other man simply stared at him with wide eyes before breaking into a combination of giggles and hiccups.

“Only if you and your fine butt lays down with me, Mister Morgan,” the reverend giggled drunkenly. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up. “God’s work was certainly put into your rear.” And with that, the other man fell backward passed out. With a loud sigh, Arthur picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

As he passed by Strauss, the man commented, “Drunk as he may be, Herr Morgan. He does have a point. Very few people have such a fine posterior.” He nearly stumbled at the words making Strauss laugh.

**Uncle/Pearson**

“You know, Mister Pearson,” Uncle drawled seeing Arthur crouching beside the wagon. “Of all the fine things you cook, I bet you could broil Arthur Morgan’s fine ass into a firm food to eat.” There’s a choked noise from the man as Pearson sauntered up to him.

“You know, you’re right for once, Uncle. It’s already pretty firm enough, but I could probably make it fine tasting and still keep the firmness.” The two laughed seeing Arthur’s beat red cheeks.

“Oh, I bet you could. You hear that, Morgan? Your ass is our next meal.” The two howled seeing Arthur Morgan, a notorious outlaw and almost right hand of Dutch, quickly leave the area, cheeks almost red as wine.

**Micah**

Cleaning his gun was one of the first things Dutch taught him. The second was making sure his guns were always clean and ready for any change in their lives. 

So, having a moment’s break, he decided to sit on his cot and make sure his weapons were ready for what challenge life brought him and the gang. 

Although, he knew not all life’s challenges could be faced by staring at it from the barrel of a gun. And how little did he know how true that would be when he heard footsteps pause at the edge of his tent.

“Micah,” he greeted gruffly. “Whatchu you want?” He wasn’t pleased to see the outlaw after the events in and near Strawberry.

“Just came to see if you loosened up, cowpoke,” Micah replied. Daringly, the other man plopped down next to him. “Not only that but your perfect little ass too.” There was a glint in the bastard’s face as he spoke. And despite the situation, Arthur found himself blushing. “Was, uh, quite distracting while we was shooting down all those O’Driscolls. Encased in that fine tight cloth. Made for quite the sight.”

Choking on air, he managed to growl out, “Get out.” And to his relief, the bastard did, but with his laughter following him.


	3. Lenny/Sean - Bill/Kieran - Molly

**Sean/Lenny**

“I tell ya what, Lenny, there’s some fine arses in this here gang.” Sean grinned with a shake of his beer bottle. He and Lenny were sitting by the water’s edge of Clemon’s Point trying to shake off the muggy heat of Lemonye. Lenny eased himself against the trunk of the tree with a smile.

“I suppose there is, Sean,” he agreed before taking a sip of his beer. Sean reached over and slapped his shoulder with a laugh.

“There is! Especially that Arthur Morgan’s arse. Like,” Sean paused struggling how to describe it. “Like…”

“Like finely wrapped peaches?” Lenny offered making Sean clap his hand together once.

“Exactly! Like finely wrapped peaches!” A choking sound broke them from their conversation. The two youngest of the gang turned around to see the aforementioned man bright as a tomato. Slowly, Lenny and Sean turned to each other before bursting into giggles making Arthur scurry away from the two.

**Bill/Kieran**

Kieran hurriedly packed up his things surprised that Arthur wanted to take him on a hunting trip. He had only off the tree for two weeks and spent most of his time tending the horses. So to have Arthur, who was ready to kill him at first, ask him to hunt with him gave Kieran hope he’d be able to fit in the gang. But as he finished packing, a voice he loathed hearing stopped.

“Where you going, O’Driscoll?” Bill questioned, sounding slightly drunk per the norm.

“I…” Kieran stammered, fear creeping up. “I’m packing up to go on a hunting trip with Arthur. He asked me to come.”

“Arthur asked you to go hunting with him?” The older man sounded as if he didn’t believe him.

“Yes?” he squeaked flinching away from the drunk. Bill opened his mouth again only for Arthur’s voice to interrupt him.

“Give the kid a break. I asked him.” Strolling up casually, he watched Arthur put his thumbs in his belt. “Got a problem with it, Bill?” 

The other sputtered once before yelling out, “Well, why’s the O’Driscoll getting to look at your fine ass while you hunt and not the rest of us, Morgan?” Kieran felt his cheeks heat, and he could see Arthur’s cheeks getting red as well.

Arthur coughed, before muttering, “Come on, Kieran. Let’s… let’s go.” There was a bright stripe of red on his face as he moved towards his horse with Kieran hot on his heels. Before they departed, Kieran couldn’t help but say.

“You do have a nice butt, Arthur.” Arthur choked.

**Molly**

The hand mirror was gently handed over to her by Arthur. “Found you a new one, Miss O’Shea.” With a smile, she took it from him.

“Thank you, Arthur, and please call me Molly.” Arthur rubbed his chin shyly while she inspected the mirror for a second. “Now I can put on my makeup on better…” She paused to shyly stare at Arthur. “And to admire certain fine behinds.” The blush that overcame Arthur’s cheeks made her laugh hard. She placed a hand on his arm. “Have a good day, Arthur.”

“You to-too, Miss O’Sh-shea,” Arthur choked out before scurrying off.


	4. Abigail/John - Trewlany - Dutch/Hosea/Susan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finished off with these five. Hope you enjoyed this silly little fic.

**John/Abigail**

Abigail nestled herself into his lap, and John couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her. “Darling,” he greeted with his raspy voice. “How are you feeling tonight?” He pressed light kisses to her neck making her laugh and slap his chest playfully.

“I’m doing good, John.” She pressed her lips to his cheek before pulling away to smile at him. His heart leapt at the sight. John always loved seeing Abigail smile. Then her eyes darted to something or someone behind him, and her smile turned mischievous. “Now I’m feeling even better because I just caught sight of Arthur’s fine behind.”

Laughing loudly, he turned to see Arthur standing there mortified. The sight made him laugh harder, and he couldn’t help but comment, “Yeah, he’s certainly got a fine ass, doesn’t he?” A choked sound left Arthur before he scampered away. The pair’s laughter following him.

**Trelawny**

As they rode towards where the coach would pass by, Josiah found himself wishing Arthur was riding ahead of him. He rarely voiced his appreciation of the man’s well-shaped behind. But today as they rode through the heat of Lemonye, he found the sight a drink that satisfied him in many ways.

“Hey, Josiah,” Arthur commented beside him. “You still with me? You just kinda… stopped talking.”

He coughed once in his hand before smiling at the other man. “Yes, dear boy, I’m fine. I was just distracted by the thought of your well defined behind is all.” The outlaw stopped his horse for a second with a strange noise leaving him. “Now, now, don’t stop. We still have a job to do, dear boy!” He kicked his horse forward knowing Arthur would still follow him, just with heated cheeks.

**Dutch/Hosea/Susan**

The smoke from his cigar left his chest and drifted into the air before him. He was enjoying a small break from the others as many had gone off to do jobs. Only a few stayed behind to take care of the camp. And he had just recently gone on a job himself with Arthur, Susan, and Hosea. Like the old days.

But before he could continue reminiscing, Hosea’s lean arm wrapped around his waist casually. “Penny for your thoughts, old friend?” Smiling, he handed Hosea his cigar so the other man could take a drag.

“Just remembering the old days. That job made it feel like it was still those days.” Hosea chuckled before taking a drag. They watched Arthur stroll by them, and Dutch found himself commenting, “And it’s been a while since I’ve had a chance to admire Arthur’s ass.” A noise he couldn’t describe left the youngest man’s mouth making him and Hosea burst into deep belly laughter.

“Oh, it’s a fine thing alright.” Hosea sent him a toothy grin just as Susan walked up.

“Gentlemen,” she greeted. “What’s all the fuss about?”

“Oh, we just complimenting Arthur’s fine behind,” Dutch answering gesturing to the man whose cheeks were turning a brilliant shade of red.

“Ah, yes, quite the sight, isn’t it?” Arthur made another sound that suspiciously sounded like squawking. The noise threw them into another fit of laughter as they watched Arthur half run to his cot, and promptly laid down placing his hat over his head in a gesture of please-leave-me-alone.


End file.
